Her Story
by BlueDragon2113
Summary: Prequel to Operation Stony.


Ahnjalei: Today was the biggest shock of my life. I am the daughter of Anthony Edward Stark. I knew that my dad wasn't my biological one. But that Mom never mentioned knowing Mr. Stark, she especially didn't tell me when I told her that I applied for a job at Stark Industries for the beginning of the next year because when I graduated earlier this year Mr. Stark called me personally to work for him. I'm a super genius when it comes to computers, and I have library experience. I also have elemental powers that can have dangerous consequences. I was kidnapped during the summer while I was in Asia by a rival clan that hated my guru's clan. I still have nightmares about it. But any way I am now on my way to the airport with a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D agents to take me to New York to live there. I want to meet my father but I don't know what to say. When we got to the airport we drove to a private jet that was waiting for us. The jet was black with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo on it. We drove into the jet and got out of the car. We went upstairs to the main part of the jet. I decided to lay down on one of the sofas since it's going to take three hours to get there from Houston. I talked with one of the agents, his name is Clint Barton. He's also an avenger. My father asked him to be part of my pick up detail. "So Clint what is my father like?" I asked since I'd only talked to him once on the phone. "Well he's smart, funny, brave, reckless, and he cares", he said taking my hand in his. "Did he tell you to say those things?" I asked squeezing his hand in reassurance. "No he didn't I promise", he said squeezing my hand back. "So what's the plan once we get to New York Clint?" I asked curiously since I was in way forced to go. "Once we get to New York we are going to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters to meet the rest of the Avengers and Tony then we're going to the tower to get you settled in", he said smiling at me in reassurance. "Will you be my friend Clint?" I asked nervously since I don't have any right to ask. "Yeah kiddo I will", he said squeezing my hand and smiling at me. "Thank you Clint", I said and got up to hug him. "Your welcome Ahnjalei", he said as he hugged me back. The rest of the flight went by smoothly as Clint and I talked about everything. When we got to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters I got nervous again about meeting my father and the rest of the Avengers. As we got off the plane I held on to Clint's hand to keep me calm and so I don't run away. I felt so nervous that I thought powers would act up. So I took deep breaths to calm my nerves like Elaina taught me to do. Upon entering headquarters I felt someone's eyes on me like they wanted me to be theirs but when I looked up no one was there.

Bucky: When I saw her I knew that she had to be mine but I knew I can't have her. I'm a monster. I could hurt her but we'll see what happens.

Ahnjalei: As we went up the elevator I held on to Clint's hand like a life line. As the elevator reached the conference room floor I started hyperventilating and little sparks came from my fingertips. Then I started my breathing techniques to calm down. "Ahnjalei its okay, there's nothing to worry about I promise", Clint said pulling me into his arms to calm me down. "Thank you Clint", I said as we stepped out of the elevator. "No problem, are you going to be okay?" he asked putting his arm around me. "Yeah I will", I said feeling better. When we got to the conference room I took a deep breath and opened the door. In the conference room I saw everyone. Black Widow, Captain America, Thor, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Black Panther, Falcon, Winter Solider, and my father. "Hello everyone", I said and they turned and looked at me. Tony was the first one to come up to me. "Hello Ahnjalei I'm your father as you know", he said taking my hands into his. "Yes I do and how did you meet my Mom?" I asked him looking into his eyes which where exactly like mine. "Well we met at a conference for medical tech improvements and we hit it off then we you know", he said nervously as if I could judge him for my existence. "I understand Tony", I said not knowing what to call him. "You can call me Dad if you want to", he said as he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back knowing I needed it as much as he did. "Okay", I said letting him go. "I'm pleased to meet you all", I said remembering my manners. "I'm Steve Rodgers, this is Natasha Romanoff, Bucky Barns, Vision, Wanda Maximoff, Thor, Sam Wilson, and T'Challa", Steve said as he took my hand and shook it. "I'm Ahnjalei De Jong", I said introducing myself properly. "Now that we have introduced ourselves we should get back to the tower", said Tony as he led me to the hallway to the elevator.

Tony: When I heard her say "Hello everyone" I couldn't believe that she was here. When I turned around to face her along with the rest of the Avengers. I noticed how much she looked like her mother but she had my eyes and hair. It took two elevators to get all of us down to the lobby. I noticed that she looked tired. "Sweetheart are you tired?" I asked in concern. "Yes I am but not enough to fall asleep on the way to the tower", she said twisting her dragon ring on her middle finger. "Where did you get that ring sweetheart?" I asked in wonder. "My teacher gave it to me because she knew I liked dragons", she said in sadness of mentioning it. "I'm sorry if it brought up a bad subject", I said in apology. "Its fine", she said still twisting her ring. It was silent on the way to the cars and to the tower. As we drove up to the tower I tried to plan out what I was going to say to her. "Sweetheart I'm sorry for not being in your life all this time, I didn't know about you until you applied to work for me", I told her truthfully. "It's not okay but I understand it's not your fault", she said understanding what I said to her. "How are you okay with this?" I asked in wonder of how this teenage girl could possibly be calm about what's going on. "I'm not okay but I learned a while ago that life doesn't always go the way you want and I've learned to deal with it", she said with sadness in her voice again. I pulled her into a hug as we got out of the car. "How about we go upstairs and I'll show you to your room okay", I said leading her to the elevator. She nodded as I pressed the up button on the elevator. The elevator ride was silent as we went up to the top floor where everyone lives. When the elevator stopped at the top floor I lead her to a room that I set up for her earlier today. "How about you get some rest and I'll see you in the morning", I said when we reached her room. "Alright Dad goodnight", she said as she walked into her room and shut her door.

Ahnjalei: I woke up to screaming at two in the morning so I ran towards it. The room was next to mine so I opened the door without consideration of the person who was in it. I climbed on top of the person that was in the room. "Shush, it's alright no one is going to hurt you", I said pulling the person into my arms. From what I could tell the person was male, had longish hair, and had stubble on his face. Once he finally calmed down I asked, "Are you okay?" "No but I will be thank you", he said his voice hoarse from the screaming. "Your welcome, I get nightmares too", I said letting him go but he pulled me back into his. "What are your nightmares about?" he asked running his hands up and down my back. "There about my grandmother dying in front of me", I said telling half the truth. "What happened to her?" he asked nicely. "She had problems with her heart, she smoked a lot and she basically decayed in front of me and my family", I said starting to cry. He noticed this and wiped my tears away. "I'm sorry if I upset you", he said in concern. "It's alright", I said running my hands through his hair. "What's your name?" I asked putting my hand on his face. "Bucky but you can call me James", he said leaning into my hand. "You already know my name then", I said smiling. "Yes I do but could you say it again please?" he asked as he took my hand in his. "Ahnjalei", I said. "It's very pretty", he said. "Thank you", I said running my hands through his hair again. "Will you stay please?" he asked pleadingly. "Sure it's better than sleeping alone", I said shifting us so we could lay down. He pulled me closer to him as we fell asleep.


End file.
